


The Music Room

by 3ricaaa



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, High School, Loss of Virginity, Nude Photos, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ricaaa/pseuds/3ricaaa
Summary: Billy traps Anna inside the school music room and rapes her, then posts the photos online. This will ruin her relationship with her boyfriend.





	The Music Room

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this story is fictional, and I do not condone anything. If you have any feedback, please leave it in the comments.

Anna smiled at her boyfriend Chris as they walked down the hall. He gently squeezed her hand and smiled back at her, then leaned in close for a quick kiss. Anna wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, but pulled playfully away as he went in for a third kiss. 

"Hey," she chided with a gentle smile. "That's all you get for now."

He frowned, giving her puppy-dog eyes as his hand slipped under her bra strap. "Come on," he said. "We can skip last period and go to my place."

Anna shook her head. "We promised we'd wait until prom," she reminded him. She knew it was silly, but she'd always known she wanted to lose her virginity on the night of her prom. And she couldn't wait to do that with her boyfriend in just a couple days. 

Chris groaned. "That's only three days away!" he protested. 

"Then you should have no problem waiting," she replied teasingly. She wanted it as badly as he did, if not more, but the lure of a fairytale ending was too good for her to pass up. "See you after class." Anna turned and headed to her last-period English class. Chris signed and shook his head, then started off in the other direction towards the French classroom. 

Billy watched the couple from the other side of the hallway. 'Stupid popular kids,' he thought to himself. He hated them. They strutted around like they owned the school, flaunting their beautiful faces and picture-perfect families. But he had to admit, he liked their clothes. Liked how Anna's shirt was so thin and white that it was see-through, allowing Billy an excellent view of the pink bra she was wearing. 

'I'll bet Anna is a screamer,' Billy mused. 'We'll see how Chris likes it when his perfect little girlfriend becomes nothing but damaged goods.'

He glanced down at the paper in his hand, which he had unconsciously crumpled. Sheepishly, he smoothed it out and took a furtive look at the note he had written. "Meet me in the music room after class :)" it read. 

The message was simple, but writing it had been hard. Billy had swiped a completed homework assignment from Chris's binder a few weeks back, and had been obsessively analyzing every stroke of his handwriting until he could replicate it with ease. He allowed himself a small, proud smile as he slipped the note into his sleeve. He'd drop it into Anna's purse during the English class they shared, and given the frequency with which she opened the bag to reapply her lip gloss or read a text from her BFFs, there was no way she would miss it. The trap was set. Now all he had to do was wait. 

Billy snuck out of English class early. He did it all the time, and it's not like his teachers ever cared. The only thing they ever expected from him was trouble. 

Careful to avoid eye contact with the few students milling around the halls, Billy hurried to the music room. It was supposed to be locked, to prevent unruly students from damaging any of the expensive musical instruments, but it never was. Billy closed the door behind him and tossed his backpack to the side. Then, he pressed his body against the wall behind the door so anyone who came in wouldn't be able to see him. 

The bell rang. Billy could feel his heart beat faster with anticipation. He imagined Anna reading the note, smiling her one of her coy little smiles, and hurrying down the hallway expecting to meet her boyfriend. 'She'll be in for quite the surprise,' Billy thought to himself. As he lay in wait, his fingers gently touched the switchblade in his pants. He couldn't wait to show it to Anna. 

Billy held his breath as the door swung open. "Chris?" he heard Anna's voice ask. He didn't move. Billy watched the shape of Anna as she looked around the room for any sign of her boyfriend. 

"Chris, are you there?" Anna took another step into the room, closing the door behind her. That was her big mistake. 

Billy pounced. He tackled her to the floor and clapped a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Using his full bodyweight to pin down her delicate frame, he straddled torso and pulled out his switchblade. He pushed it against her throat. "If you scream, I'll kill you. Understood?" 

She whimpered in the affirmative. "Please don't hurt me," she whispered to her assailant.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Anna," he said, grinning. "Just do exactly what I tell you."

"What do you want from me?" she cried out. She squirmed under his weight, but he pressed the blade closer to her neck and she stopped moving. 

"You'll see," Billy said with a grin. He switched his knife to his left hand, keeping it close to the girl's throat, and reached down under the neckline of Anna's thin white shirt with his right. She trembled but didn't make a sound. Then, in one quick motion, he sliced the fabric. The girl gasped. 

"Careful," Billy warned. "Or else I'll do the same to your skin." He pulled Anna's shirt off, exposing her bra. Holding up the shirt, he slashed through it with his knife and then used both hands to tear it in two. 

"What are you doing?" Anna asked as tears began to well in her eyes. 

"Shut up," he said roughly as he shifted positions to hold the girl down better. Billy sat on her legs, using one arm to push her chest down while yanking down her skirt with the other. Her underwear came down part of the way, and tears began to roll down Anna's cheeks. Billy took no notice, pulling her skirt about halfway down her thighs before cutting it off her body and slicing it into pieces like he'd done with the shirt. He then cut her bra and underwear off her, exposing her fully naked body. Anna shivered slightly.

"Don't move," Billy ordered Anna. Her body shook with sobs, but she stayed where Billy had left her. He stood up and fished his phone out of his back pocket. Quickly, he snapped a photo. 

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" Billy asked. 

"Wh-what?"

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" he repeated.

"Yes?" Anna sniffled. "I don't- I don't understand."

"I think you should be a model," Billy told her. "Since you're so pretty. Do you want to model for me?"

"No," the girl begged. "I don't want to do anything. Please, just let me go."

Billy shook his head. "Anna, I really think you'll like modeling once you try it. Just a few shots." 

Anna continued to protest. Billy sighed and pulled out his switchblade again. "Please don't make this difficult, Anna. All I want to do is take some pictures to show how pretty you are."

He moved the knife closer to her face, threateningly. She flinched, then swallowed hard. "Okay," Anna whispered. She had no other choice.

"Good girl." Billy smiled. "Now, I want you to bend your knees."

Anna hesitated. Billy sighed, then reached down to manipulate Anna's naked body. He bent her legs and spread them open. She tried to move her hands to cover up her vagina, but he kicked her fingers away. "Stay there," he warned her, and she did as she was told. Billy stared at his work for a few moments, then bent down again to sweep strands of Anna's long, blonde hair off her face. 

Billy stood around Anna's body, snapping photographs from every angle. When he was satisfied, he slid his phone back into his pocket. "All right, let's try something else." He moved her into another position that exposed her breasts and vagina, then another, then another. With each pose, he took dozens of photos. 

"All right, that's enough," he finally announced.

The girl sighed with relief. It was over. This horrible, horrible nightmare was coming to an end. "Thank you," she whispered before she could stop herself. 

Her photographer looked surprised. "Why, you're welcome," he said to her. "But don't worry. The fun's not over yet." He unzipped his pants. 

"No," Anna cried out. "Please, no, don't!"

Billy just laughed. "Cry all you want, Anna, but I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Why?" she wailed. Billy didn't respond. Instead, he held her down again and pressed his penis against her vaginal opening. Anna shuddered, and a grin of satisfaction spread across Billy's face as her hymen popped. The girl sobbed harder as she went limp. 

"Yes, I knew you were a virgin," Billy said to Anna. "Saving it for your boyfriend, Chris. I hope he doesn't mind that I opened his present for him." Having slid his penis all the way into her body, he began to move his hips. He thrust himself in and out of her tight vagina, appreciating her body even more since he knew he'd documented it forever. 

When Billy was exhausted, he finally pulled his penis out of her vagina. He sat on the floor next to Anna for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. Then he smiled at her. "That was fun, wasn't it?" 

Billy pulled his cell phone out again and took a few more photos of the disheveled Anna lying on the floor. He grinned as he typed into his phone. 

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, her voice shaking. 

"Tagging you," he replied nonchalantly. He turned his phone around to reveal the Facebook app, where he was filling a post with pictures of her naked body. 

"No!" she gasped, shooting up from the floor and trying to wrestle the cell phone out of Billy's hands. He twisted his body, keeping the phone out of reach, and hit the Post button. 

With a triumphant smile, he showed the post to her. "Too late," he announced proudly. 

On the other side of campus, Chris's phone buzzed. He glanced at the screen. Anna had been tagged in a photo on Facebook, posted by some guy he didn't know. Probably an old friend; Anna had so many of those that he could never remember all of them. Did he want to see the photos? He swiped the notification and opened up the app, then gasped. 

Suddenly, his screen was filled with pictures of his naked girlfriend, legs bent and positioned to expose her vagina, back arched to emphasize her breasts and buttocks. He'd never seen her like this, and to have these images in front of him, for the first time, was absolutely horrifying. 

Chris fumbled with his phone and managed to dial Anna's number. She picked up on the first ring. 

"Chris? Chris, where are you?" It was clear she'd been crying. "Chris, I've been hurt and I need-"

"Who's Billy?" he demanded, interrupting her. "Why does he have those pictures of you?"

"Chris, I didn't want him to," she sobbed. "It wasn't my fault. Please Chris, he hurt me."

Chris set his jaw. "Did he touch you?"

"Yes," Anna wailed. "Chris, he touched me and he made me-"

"I can't believe this," he fumed. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Please come get me," Anna begged her boyfriend. "He took my clothes and I'm in the music room all alone and I need help. Please, please help me Chris."

He took off running. 

Chris sprinted clear across campus and threw open the door to the music room. Huddled in the corner, completely naked, was Anna. 

"Anna?" He asked. She looked up at him, eyes teary. 

"Chris," she whimpered. 

Her boyfriend pulled off his sweatshirt. "Here, put this on." She nodded gratefully, but when he touched her shoulder to help her put it on, she recoiled. He flinched like she'd hurt him. 

"I'm sorry," she muttered, pulling the oversized sweatshirt over her thin body. 

Chris politely averted his gaze as Anna tugged on the sweatshirt, trying to get it to cover her body. Then, he leaned in to kiss her and slid one hand under the sweatshirt to touch her chest. She pulled away again. "Chris, please don't," she said to him. 

Chris stepped away from Anna quickly, looking at her differently for the first time. He could see her body, so close, so beautiful, and all he wanted to do was take it for himself. He understood why Billy had done what he'd done. He might have even considered himself grateful to Billy for allowing him to have this moment with Anna. 

"Chris?" she asked weakly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I understand why Billy did it."

"What?" she gasped. "Chris, you don't-"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Anna. I just can't help it." He began to take off his pants. 

"Chris, no," Anna implored him. "Chris, please don't rape me!"

"I'm sorry, Anna," he said again. "You just make it so easy."


End file.
